powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Execution Device Physiology
The power to use abilities of devices used for execution. Variation of Device Physiology. Also Called *Execution Device/Mechanism/Method Mimicry *Execution Mechanism Mimicry/Physiology *Execution Tool Mimicry/Physiology *The Death Row Killer Capabilities The user is or has the ability to take on the form of tool used on execution, including but not limited to guillotines, nooses, electric chairs, etc. Applications * Body of plastic, wood, stone, or metal * Anatomical Liberation * Body Part Substitution *Death Inducement; via execution * Defunct Physiology * Natural Weaponry Associations *Death Aspect Manifestation *Sewing Equipment Physiology *Soul-Bound Weapon *Technology Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Physiology Limitations *May be limited to a certain kind or single device form. *May be incapable of anything other than killing. *May only execute specific people, such as death row prisoners. Known Users Gallery Justin.jpg|Justine Law's (Soul Eater) weapon form is guillotine. Hermes_Suffering.jpeg|Because of the way he died, Hermes' (The Suffering) ghost appears in the form of toxic gases used in gas chambers to execute death row prisoners. Slayers The Suffering|The Slayers (The Suffering) are monsters that represent those who died through decapitation, their physiology built to impose this act on others. Marksman|The Marksmen (The Suffering) are monsters that represent those who died by firing squad, their physiology built to impose this act on others. Carnate_Mainliner.jpg|The Mainliners (The Suffering) are monsters that represent those who died by lethal injection and/or drug overdose, their physiology built to impose this act on others. Nooseman.jpg|The Noosemen (The Suffering) are monsters that represent those who died by hanging and skinning, their physiology built to impose this act on others. Burrower.jpg|The Burrowers (The Suffering) are monsters that represent those who died by live burial, their physiology built to impose this act on others. Festers_Suffering.jpg|The Festers (The Suffering) are monsters that represent those eaten alive by rats, more specifically the slaves and slave-traders who died off the coast of Carnate, their physiology built to impose this act on others. Inferna_Suffering|The Infernas (The Suffering) are monsters that represent those who died through being burned alive, mostly through accusations of witchcraft, their physiology built to impose this act on others. Arsonists.jpg|Arsonists (The Suffering 2: Ties That Bind) are monsters that represent those who died from urban fires, their physiology built to impose this act on others. Triggerman_1|Triggermen (The Suffering 2: Ties That Bind) are monsters that represent those who died from gun violence, their physiology built to impose this act on others. Gorgers|Gorgers (The Suffering 2: Ties That Bind) are monsters that represent those who died from starvation and urban poverty, their physiology built to impose this act on others. Isolationist.jpg|Isolationists (The Suffering 2: Ties That Bind) are monsters that represent those who died in solitary confinment, their physiology built to impose this act on others. Mauler.jpg|Maulers (The Suffering 2: Ties That Bind) are monsters that represent those who suffered from the horrors of slavery, their physiology built to impose this act on others. Suppressors|Suppressors (The Suffering 2: Ties That Bind) are monsters that represent those who died from police brutality, their physiology built to impose this act on others. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Artificial Element Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers